The electronic industry has an ever increasing need for high density integrated circuit (IC) packages of the LSI/VLSI categories. Such packages may contain over two hundred closely spaced interface, that is, input/output pins. In general, such IC packages are designed to be mounted in a connector or socket. The latter have a plurality of electrical contacts for engaging the IC package pins and for providing an electrical path between the pins and an interconnection medium, such as a printed circuit board. Because of the large number of pins involved and the pressure exerted thereon by the respective connector contacts, an insertion force of large magnitude applied orthogonally to the planar outer surface of the package, is required to seat the latter in the connector. The amount of insertion force required is such as to cause the bowing of the printed circuit board and possible damage thereto. Moreover, the subsequent removal of the IC package from the connector cannot be readily accomplished without the aid of a special extraction tool. An additional problem stemming from the large number of IC interface pins is that perfect registration between the pin locations and the homologous pin-receiving apertures of the connector contacts is required. Even slight deviations in such registration may result in damage to the pins during the insertion process.
In view of the above mentioned difficulties, it is apparent that what is needed is a connector or socket in which, on the one hand, the IC package may be inserted or removed under zero force conditions, but on the other hand, provides the required electrical contact pressure on the IC pins during normal operation. Moreover the connector design should be such as to eliminate the requirement for perfect registration of the IC pins and connector contacts.
The connector of the present invention fills such a need.